


https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epb5HCZNBZQ

by bronovan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: Kokich and Shuuichi were confident they'd be each others' soulmates.Fate had other plans.





	https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epb5HCZNBZQ

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles and i love the seinfeld theme song meme i'm so sorry it just fits this so well..........

When the red strings of fate appeared for the first time, it was a shock, to say the least.

It happened 3 days ago. One morning, two people woke up, and found out they were connected. Ever since then, more and more people found out they were connected.

Kokichi and Shuuichi haven't gotten their strings yet, but they were confident they'd be each other's soulmates. After all, they've been together for 5 years, living together for 2 of them.

Their friends already had their… issues with those strings.

Shuuichi's best friend, Kaito, was dating a girl named Maki, who ended up being connected to one of Shuuichi's other friends Kaede. Kaito and Maki had to break up, and now Kaito was left heartbroken, yet optimistic about meeting his own soulmate.

When Kokichi said "serves him right for being such a dick" about this whole thing, Shuuichi was shocked. He knew his boyfriend had his cruel moments, and he knew he didn’t like Kaito, but he never thought he'd say something like that.

"What if this happened to us as well? Would you want Kaito to say the same thing about you?" Shuuichi asked him angrily.

"It's not like it's gonna happen. We're gonna be connected, Shuuichi. We're luckier than him." Kokichi said and grabbed his hand. "You'll see."

While Shuuichi was still angry, he let his hand be held, and tried to calm down. He was kind of glad Kokichi could read him so well and know what his feelings were without even saying them – feelings of fear, of nervousness, of "what if". What if he and Kokichi wouldn't end up soulmates after all.

Kokichi's words soothed him for a bit, and he closed his eyes, breathing in.

And just like that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Kokichi stared at his own hand, horrified.

He had this red string connected to his pinkie. He knew what this meant.

At first he was excited, thinking it's connected to his beloved Shuuichi.

Then he checked his boyfriend's hands, and there was no string to be seen.

They weren't connected. Kokichi was someone else's soulmate.

And he had no idea who. It could take him days, weeks, months, even years to find out this person.

But first, he had to think about how to tell Shuuichi.

Or… he could hide it from him. It's not like Shuuichi could see his string, right? Only you and your soulmate can.

Yes. Lying. This was something Kokichi was good at. He could pull it off.

Shuuichi's eyes slowly opened as Kokichi made this decision. "Kokichi?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes?"

"Are we connected yet?"

"Doesn't seem so, no."

"Hmm… that's okay. It's not like we need a string to tell us we're in love." Shuuichi said and cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right." Kokichi smiled. Screw that string, he didn't need it to know who he's in love with. He had Shuuichi and that's all that mattered.

And it was alright.

* * *

"Shuuichi! I got a string!" Kaito's happy voice blasted through the phone.

"That's great! Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I hope she's nice! C'mon, bring yourself over here so we can drink to celebrate!"

Shuuichi started whispering, hoping Kokichi wouldn't hear him, "can I bring Kokichi? I think he's nervous about the soulmates thing."

"You know what? Sure, why not. Bring him over! I'm sure he'll be happy to have me off your backs." Kaito laughed.

Shuuichi smiled at that. "That's great! I'll let him know and we'll go get ready."

"See you soon then."

They hung up and Shuuichi got up to the kitchen to talk to his boyfriend.

"Kaito got his string. He wants us to come over to have a drink." Shuuichi hugged him from behind.

It might have been his imagination, but he could see Kokichi flinch a little at the word "string".

Kokichi turned around, smiling. "That's great! Let's go then!"

Shuuichi was so glad to have such a great boyfriend that got along the best he could with his friend despite not always liking them.

So they got dressed and went to the car, Kokichi was driving, and they got to Kaito's place in about 10 minutes.

Kokichi was busy staring at his own hand for some reason, so Shuuichi was the one to knock on the door. He had to ask Kokichi about the hand thing later.

The door spread open and Kaito's smiling face was in front of them, before his smile fell.

Kaito looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself after looking at Kokichi. When Shuuichi turned around, he could see Kokichi smiling an innocent smile.

"Come inside, guys. The drinks are already at the coffee table. I invited Maki and Kaede as well, if that's okay! They're already here!" Kaito finally said something.

Shuuichi felt himself smile. This was nice.

* * *

This was a close one. If Kokichi hadn't sent a threatening look to Kaito, he'd probably say something, that fucking dumbass.

He could not believe it. His soulmate was… he couldn't even think it. It was just that bad.

Well, time to drown his thoughts with alcohol. Kaito _did_ buy good stuff.

"Kokichi, slow down, you'll feel awful in the morning!" Shuuichi said with a worried look on his face.

"Relax, I'll be fine. I can handle it." Kokichi smiled reassuringly, trying to get his boyfriend to calm down.

"You probably can't." Kaito mumbled.

"You shut the fuck up."

"Hey, quiet, you!"

"Both of you calm down!" Kaede burst into the conversation. "We're here to celebrate Kaito's string, right? Let's celebrate then, not fight!"

Maki nodded quietly as Kokichi and Kaito both settled down a bit.

* * *

Shuuichi was confused. What has gotten into them? They normally tried not to talk to each other much, and Kaito never started anything with Kokichi, so why would they…

Oh well, it was probably nothing. He needs to trust his boyfriend, right? Kokichi would tell him if something was up, or if he and Kaito had a fight, right?

Yeah. He would.

* * *

Kokichi was so fucked.

He had an oblivious detective for a boyfriend, a dumbass astronaut for a soulmate, and a string on his pinkie connecting him to one of the people he hated most.

So he drank. This was more or less the only solution he could think of. And it worked for now.


End file.
